


Surname

by d__T



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Peter thinks about marriage and what's in a name, peter's such a sap, thanos mention, the 4th legion is on about the marriage heist again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Peter thinks about marriage and what's in a name.





	Surname

Peter wanted to marry Gamora for a whole bunch of reasons. As best he could imagine, this is love. It's some other things too, fear and respect and physicality and laughter and music and danger and survival and-. Anytime he thinks about it, he overflows.

Taking a partner's name as your own is not uncommon. A mark of partnership. A mark of possession. He would take Gamora's, if he could.

Gamora has a first name and a title.

Some would say that possessing something that belonged to the Mad Titan was a bad idea. Most, actually, everyone would say that, and had.

Peter would say that he doesn't possess her, but that she's the most wonderful woman in the universe.

Gamora said that she was no longer the Titan's daughter and that it was fitting that her named changed.

Gamora Quill. Puts a little tingle in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> And a little tingle in his elsewhere, too.


End file.
